Hetalia Horror, The Hole of Things
by Kuno-x
Summary: A story where Spain and the other Nations get involved in a very strange situation, where Antonio starts having very bad nightmares, and belive me, when i say that none of them.. are safe anymore.
1. Chapter 1  The First Night

I slowly got into bed, trying to be careful to not wake up Lovino, it was late, like 2 a.m., despite my efforts, he noticed me and glared at me.

- Why are you so late, Antonio? He rubbed his eyes as he sat on the bed.

- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I stayed with Feli a little more, he couldn't sleep and he was a little drunk. Taking off all of my clothes to finally get into bed, I felt Lovino's hands on my pants, pulling them down. Then he smiled, slowly sliding inside our bed, as I hugged him.

- You spend so much time with my fratello, that you almost left me here alone all night -his face buried in my chest as he tried to sleep again.

- You know I still love you more -I smiled as I kissed his forehead.

- S-shut up and let me sleep bastardo... -Lovino blushed and hid his face again.

I smiled and closed my eyes holding him, and suddenly, I felt heavy, and sleepy, quickly falling asleep.

- W-what?... where am I?.. -Antonio was walking down a lively village with lots of people, he thought he should be in a very old place. Everybody was so happy, everything seemed okay, walking casually with all those persons, he was tranquil and content.

Suddenly as Antonio heard someone whispering his name behind his ear, he turned around and he fell down to his knees. The village had transformed into a slaughter house, people ran in terror; he saw someone killing them with a sword, and some other person watching the town burn without doing something.

-S.. Stop please w-why are you doing this? Stop, stop! -he got up and ran towards the attacker, he stopped a few steps away, turned to his side and saw Gilbert, acting like crazy, killing and ripping people apart. "Why is Gil doing this?" he asked himself shaking in fear and anger, but something stopped him from attacking him. He turned looking closely on who was in front of him, that golden hair, those clothes... Francis?

- F-Francis.. Is that you? w-what is happening, what are you doing? -his voice was shaking as he gave a few steps forward to reach his friend, but stopped himself. Antonio felt that something was off, his eyes widened as he saw, not Francis, but something… something trying to be his friend. His mouth covered in blood, he tried to look at his eyes, but there were no eyes. It looked like his eyes were ripped out. Antonio extended his hand trying to reach him, but a sudden flash made him blink, he slowly looked down as the pain was invading his body, his hand... his hand was ripped out, what? Who did it? He didn't feel anything, he raised his eyes and saw his hand, but his hand was in that thing, in that monster's mouth. It was chewing it, there were no eyes, but he felt it, he was looking at him, it was going to kill him, Antonio was terrified, he was shaking in fear, he was a nation but he was going to die so easily…

- WHAT ARE YOU...? -he shouted as he stepped back slowly holding his bloody arm.

- Antonio... A-Antonio... ANTONIOOOO! -someone was shouting behind him again, with fear, he slowly turned back and saw Lovino in the ground. Antonio ran out of words, his voice didn't come out, as he saw another Feliciano feasting with his brother's body, biting and ripping parts as he ate him, and Lovino extending his arm, trying to reach him.

-W..What? F-Feli s-stop he is y-your brother.. Stops stop STOOOOOOOP! -He closed his eyes shaking as he fell down to his knees once again.

-Tony! Tony! ANTONIO!

- WHAAA? AAAHHHHHH! -Antonio violently woke up in the bed screaming, his hands were shaking, and sweating cold, he was crying, and Lovino had a scared looked on his face.

- Is everything okay? You were shaking so much i got scared, w-what the hell were you dreaming?

Antonio was still speechless, he looked at Lovino, he was okay, everything was a dream, nothing of that was real. Still trying to catch his breath, once again he turned to Lovino and hugged him

-H-hey s-stop you are all sweaty bastard! H-hey hey! -Antonio pulled him down to the bed and started crying hiding his face on his shoulder-

H-hey.. Tony everything i-is okay.. everything is okay... -Lovino remembered it when he saw him crying like that, he couldn't help himself, and just hugged him close, letting him cry, he knew that dreams about his past were the worst nightmares that he could have, he held him close until both fell sleep again.

In the morning, the sunlight made Antonio open his eyes tardily, noticing his arm under Romano's head, he smiled looking at him now more calm than last night, tough those images, were stuck in his mind, what was all that? Just a dream… Yes just that a really bad nightmare, the phone ringing made him jump, he quietly pulled his arm from under Lovino, and reached the phone

- Yes? - He answered still with a sleepy voice

- Antonio? Is that you? -a hasty voice sounded at the other side of the phone

- Who is it? - He barely could recognize the other voice- Alfred?

- Who else? But that doesn't matter right now, there has been an accident - his voice was more serious than normal

- An accident? What happened, what kind of accident? - He sat down at the edge of the bed trying to wake up

- Well.. It was Gilbert -he was trying to talk quietly

- Gilbert? W-what happened? - He knew that gilbert wasn't the kind of guy who disliked a fight, but he hasn't got in one that could get him into much problem- is he okay? Is everything okay?

- I don't think so, he… He.. -The american sounded doubtful about saying anything else - he was stabbed… several times. Just… Just get here, everyone is gathering in the hospital

- I-I'll be there in a minute! -Antonio jumped out of the bed and started getting dressed as fast as he could, Lovino woke up and look at him

- What's wrong? Why the rush? -he rubbed his eyes looking at Antonio.

- Gilbert had an accident, it was something serious, so I'll head out to the hospital, stay here - He didn't give Romano time to answer and rush out of the room.

In the hospital Ludwig, Feliciano, Alfred, and Matthew were in the room already with Gilbert in the hospital bed, sleeping; the picture of him laying down like that, was saddening for all of them, because he is one of the few who is always cheerful, even though sometimes he could be quite annoying. Ludwig was holding his brother's hand, serious and quiet, and Feliciano by his side caressing his back, trying to keep him serene. The door slowly opened, everyone turned to find Yao, Ivan, Kiku, and Arthur.

- How is he? - Arthur asked Alfred who was one of the first to get to the hospital

- He is quite alright, he is stable… Tough he hasn't woke up yet... -Alfred sounded serious, which made everyone know that he was just as upset as worried for Gilbert

- And what happened? Was it a fight? - Ivan spoke looking sad at Gilbert's face

- We don't know -this time Ludwig spoke

- All the wounds were from the front and.. In some point we tough it was his own work… -Alfred said

- NO! -Ludwig stood up almost screaming, even Feliciano backed a bit looking at him, his eyes were serious like he was about to fight everyone inside the room - I... I am sorry.. Just... -he sat down again - I know him.. He is my brother I know him well, he values life more than you think. He wouldn't try to kill himself. - Everyone could see that his eyes started to show sign of tears, Feliciano got close to him and hugged him; everyone looked at him like that, they knew it wasn't normal, everyone stepped outside leaving Feliciano and Ludwig alone with Gilbert.

Antonio arrived as fast as he could looking at everyone on the hall outside of Gil's room; Ivan was talking with Yao and Alfred, Matthew stood silent, next to Kiku, and Arthur looking out the window. It was late already; he walked slowly at them, everyone greeted him with a concerned look, so he knew that Gilbert was not in good shape. He thought for a second of entering the room and see him, but he was terrified to see his friend like that, so he rested his head against the wall, he looked again, there was someone missing, who was it… Suddenly the images of his last nightmare came to his mind, remembering Francis, where was him? - Has anybody seen Francis? - He spoke quietly looking at Matthew first, then to Alfred who was still talking to Ivan and Yao, and finally to Arthur, he looked back at him - I tried to localize him but he didn't answer.

For some reason Antonio's heart sank, was it just a dream? What if… Just what if it was a warning of a grim future? First Gil and now they couldn't localize Francis, had something happened to him too? In his head he kept thing about that damn dream, his hands started shaking too until he heard a familiar voice.

- How is he? I came as fast as i could after i heard Iggy's message, I was at Sey's home, and well… - Francis looked at Antonio and walked towards him, when he was close enough, he held him in his arms. - He's going to be alright, don't worry...

Antonio felt like he was about to cry again, but he held his tears down, he hugged Francis back - I know… We just need to let him rest. - Both of them sat down next to Kiku and Matthew, the hours went by without no one entering the room, everyone seemed a bit more cheerful now, Arthur, Francis, Alfred and Matthew arguing about some trip plans they had, Ivan and Yao were eating some stuff they bought down in the coffee shop, and Tony was just sitting down, resting his head against the wall, thinking about what was happening, his eyes were closing, he felt tired for some reason, he closed his eyes for _just a minute_ he thought. He abruptly opened his eyes, looking around, no one was there.

- What did I fell sleep? -He looked around but no one was there - What's happening? Where is everybody? - He stood up, the windows were completely open, the ceiling lights were flashing as his eyes tried to get used to the darkness. Antonio slowly walked down the hall where it appeared to be someone standing, looking at the wall, he felt scared again, but something inside him made him just keep walking –Hello? Who are you? W-where are we? –his voice broke for a second as he tried to take a good look at him. An abrupt sound of glass breaking made Antonio turn around quickly, there was nothing behind him –What the… -when he tried to talk he felt something clenching his neck, tight, barely letting him breath or talk, somehow that "thing" holding his neck started to turn him around, when he did there was Rome, old man Rome holding his neck tight –S-stop.. R-Rome… I can't b-breath… -once again Antonio was being invaded with fear. As the lights barely illuminated Rome's face, Antonio was running out of air even more noticing there was no face actually, just a horrible thing painted with crayons, his eyes looked like a crazy cartoon that was just smiling at him, but he knew, that thing was going to kill him. He started to faint very slowly, feeling the strength of his body leaving him, he could barely keep his eyes open – H-help… please… I don't want to die yet… Lo…vino…. –Slowly he felt his body cold, he was truly dying…. At the last moment, he heard something that made him feel even more terrified.

- I will never leave you, neither your friends, you… Will ALL die… -Rome or whatever that thing was, was laughing at his dead body, as it was dropped down to the floor like a mere rag doll, with his eyes opened, as he saw Rome kneeling down close to him, with that crayon smile getting close, as the skin ripped apart to see teeth and blood spilling out of that thing's mouth.

-TONY TONY! – He woke up once again completely soaked in his own sweat, Arthur holding his shoulders- Hey! What's wrong with you? You were screaming – Antonio looked around, even Feliciano was standing outside the door looking scared at him – I'm sorry, didn't meant to scare you, I was just having a very strange..

- Nightmare? –Ivan interrupted him – you were shaking and screaming as if you were having a very bad dream so...

- Yeah, sorry I just have to rest. –Antonio stood up and started walking down the hall, trying to clear his mind once again, trying to take those images, he turned around the corner to find himself in front of a dark hall, he turned his head and the other hall was empty, this wasn't over yet.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

**Well i bring you the chapter two, hope you can give me some reviews so i can improve this fic and, hope you like it.**

Chapter 2.-

Antonio was shocked, he ran back where he was just a few seconds ago. "W-what? Hahahaha g-guys stop joking around please where are you? "But no one answered nothing, everything was silent, the echo of his voice pierced through the empty halls,

"Oh god… I'm going crazy… what is happening to me? Ugg… " His hands were shaking with fear once again, trapped inside his own dreams, without knowing what was going on; he started walking down the hall, every step with fear of something coming for him from that darkness, he knew he would die again no matter what he did against those things, but he wanted to know, something inside him wanted to know, what retained him within the nightmares. An abrupt scream made Antonio scream as well, and clench his hands, it sounded as if someone was being tortured; giving another step he heard it again, a horrible scream of agony, almost immediately he gave a step back. Was someone else inside these nightmares with him, or was it a trick of those things? He didn't knew what to think anymore, seemed like everything in this nightmares really wanted him dead, his mind was going blank with fear, tears started to run down his eyes.

"I don't want this, not anymore! Please stop it, I don't want to be here!" He yelled at the darkness as if someone would hear him, he gave another step back wishing for this to end in this instant, he didn't stop, he kept walking back, but his efforts were in vain, something behind him, was stopping him from going anywhere; as he slowly turned around his hands reached to the side to feel what was behind him, with fear taking over his body he didn't knew what to expect.

When he turned around a horrid scream came from his mouth, a wall full of body parts was behind him blocking his way, each one of those things trying to reach him, one took his shoulder trying to pull him closer, those eyes, were suffering, how could they be alive? Antonio asked himself jumping back to escape from that horrid abomination, when he finally broke free he slipped with a tray of tools, making him fall down to his back.

"Gah… My back…" He felt his back hurting like hell, he sat down trying not to look at the wall, he shacked his head trying to snap out of it, slowly rising his sight trying to confirm what his eyes had seen, the dripping sounds coming from in front of him made him doubt to simply look to the front, gathering the remaining courage inside of him, he looked to the wall, to his surprise there was nothing there, it was a simple wall. "Dear god, make it stop please…" But before he could article another word or tough he felt a hand covering his mouth, the Spaniard panicked graving the tray of tools and swing it over his head to release himself.

"GAH!" Antonio heard a sound of pain when he felt the tray hit something. "G-gah?" Antonio immediately looked behind him with the little light he barely could distinguish a white hair.

"Gilbert? Gilbert is it you!" he was more surprised than scared now, he ran towards him as fast as he could, but for his surprise when he kneel down besides his friend he was covered in blood. "Gil, are you okay? What happened why are you so wounded? L-let me help you!" Antonio started ripping his shirt to make a bandage.

"Stop Antonio stop!" He pulled Antonio from the collar to bring him close. "Listen to me, you have to wake up now! This is dangerous! This things want to kill all of us!" He was looking with those red eyes directly into Antonio's eyes.

"But I already woke up! This can't be a dream" He was confused to hear him talking about all this things.

"NO ANTONIO! That's what they want you to think, listen to me! I'm in the hospital, my brother is by my side holding my hand I can feel it! I'm almost dead! Because I fell in this thing's trap! You must wake up now!" He pushed away Antonio.

"No, I must stay here and help you, that thing can kill us without sweating" Antonio ignored Gilbert's rambling.

"Dammit Tony! This is far beyond me! This is about all of us being in danger! This thing want to kill all of us! You must get out of here!" Once again Gilbert pushed Antonio away.

"I must not leave you alone in here I… I can't do that!" Antonio was like possessed trying to help his friend and trying to heal his wounds.

"…. DAMMIT!" Gilbert looked to the other side, he barely could see anything, but something was coming step by step, it was getting closer. "TONY YOU MUST GO, YOU CAN'T SAVE ME NOW, FIND A SOLUTION TO ALL OF THIS, THERE IS…" Gilbert stopped talking looking back again; a demon Francis with no eyes was just a foot away from them. Antonio raised his eyes looking too; he saw it again, making the scenes of that town burning down to come back to his mind once again. "Oh god…" He looked into his mouth and again his hand was there, he felt the pain going through his body.

"NO ANTONIO!" Gilbert used his body to push Antonio back as far as he could from that thing. "Look at your hand, look at it!"

Antonio slowly raised his hand, it was there, and nothing was gone. "But I felt the pain again, it was invading my body again, I-" Gilbert covered his mouth.

"Shut up and listen to me Tony, this is all a trick, they want you to believe this is the reality, this is not… this is just a dream please leave from here now, you need to wake up, you need to wake me up!" Gilbert raised his fist. "Please Antonio save me…" He punched as hard as he could.

"Gasp" Antonio woke up once again in the hospital, everyone was there, each one of them, he was calm, no sweating this time, he stood up, Arthur and Francis looked at him, and he looked back. "I'm okay but I want to see him, I am ready." They both smiled as he started walking reaching the door. "Please don't let this be a dream." He slowly opened the door, the crack of the door opening made him nervous, he clinched his fists getting ready for anything, he opened the door just to find himself in front of Gilbert, Ludwig and Feliciano sitting silent, he looked at the bad condition of his friend; he got close to him and took his hand. "What the hell happened to you?"


End file.
